Cry For Help
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: Ater her promotion, Mercedes loses somoeone on her Squad. Her world spirals out of control, can she be helped? UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

When I walked around the truck, I had realized I have ridden it since I was 18. It was all I knew as a career. Since Jimmy left, Alex and Lieu Died, and Kim left, the 55 hasn't felt like the same place I have spent my adult life in. I received a call about 2 months ago, stating I was the new Lieutenant, replacing Jimmy. Should I be happy, or upset? I am the first female Lieutenant in the 55's history, but at the cost of my best friend, and Lieutenant Johnson, the man who took me in like his own daughter. I also lost Jimmy, my partner in the 55 since my first day, 7 years ago. Kim is gone; she got another promotion and took over Doc's old job Downtown. My husband, Carlos, now holds the Paramedic Supervisor position. Odd, how in 2 months, both of us have been promoted, in the same house.  
  
I have been a Lieutenant for 59 days, and have already lost someone under my command. I am writing this as my good-bye, for I feel I can no longer perform my duties as a Lieutenant, Firefighter, wife, or mother. To those I love, I am sorry for letting you down, but as I see it, this is the only way out.  
  
Maurice, take care of Mikey and Ma, for me. Don't let Mikey hate his father or me.  
  
Carlos, I am sorry for never being able to bear you a child. Take care of Maurice and Ma and Mikey for me. I love you both and I am sorry.  
  
The Letter slipped from her hand and onto the hardwood floor as her eyes closed slowly. The bottle of Prozac she had filled this morning lay empty next to her head on the pillow. Her eyes closed as a soft sigh escaped her lips. 


	2. New Guy

6 Weeks Earlier  
  
Kevin Warren walked into the 55 station and looked around the bay. He moved up the stairs and checked out the plaques. He looked at the 9/11 Memorial and gulped. He continued up the stairs, stopping in front of the door marked 'LIEUTENANT' and saw no one. The truck was gone, but he was 30 minutes early for his first shift as a firefighter. He walked through the building scoping it out. He moved into the weight room and saw a woman in her mid-twenties doing sit-ups. Her face was red and she was sweating slightly. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as she continued her workout.  
  
"You the new guy?" She looked over at him, stopping her workout. She got off the bench and stood up. She was wearing a black sports bra and matching spandex shorts. Her long black curls were pulled up into a messy bun. She grabbed a towel, wiping her face.  
  
"Yes I am. I am looking for Lieutenant Nieto. I am early and I don't think he is here yet." He fidgeted slightly, looking her over. Damn she's hot. He thought to himself as he watched her walk towards him.  
  
"You're looking at her. I'm Lieutenant Nieto. Expecting a guy, I assume."  
  
"Umm, yeah, actually. I'm sorry. My name is Kevin Warren." She stopped before him. He towered over her by a good 8". She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"There is an open locker downstairs. Just tear off the name Doherty. You can use that, get changed and met me in my office in 20 minutes." She walked away and went into the bathroom, to shower and change into her work clothes.  
  
"Umm, yes, ma'am." He went downstairs and looked for the locker with Doherty on it. He found it and took the nametag down, opening it. He heard something and turned around to see a Hispanic looking man standing at the steps.  
  
"You the new guy?" It was Carlos who was talking to him. He was out of breath from doing his 1-mile jog around the neighboring blocks.  
  
"Umm, yeah. I'm Kevin Warren. You are?"  
  
"Carlos Nieto. Have you met Mercedes yet?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lieutenant Nieto. My wife, have you met her yet?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I have. She seems nice. She is in the shower right now. She told me to get a locker and meet her in her office in 20 minutes."  
  
"Cool. Nice meeting you. Excuse me." Carlos jogged to the bathroom, to meet and greet his wife, and get cleaned up for his shift. By the time Kevin was ready to meet his new Lieutenant in her office, DK, Walsh and Levine had shown up. They all introduced themselves and small talked as Carlos and Mercedes walked to them.  
  
"Come on Warren. We need to get some paperwork in order." She walked into her office, allowing him to follow and shut the door behind him. She moved to her desk, and pulled out a folder. She gathered some papers in it, and had him fill them out. She told him to finish, and when he was done, to come get her. She walked out, leaving him there. He got nosey and looked at the pictures on the walls, and on her desk. He saw one of her and Carlos, in Central Park, she was on his back, laughing. One was of her and her brother, both in uniform, sitting on his RMP in front of the station. He saw a picture of a 2-year-old boy and wondered if the toddler was hers.  
  
"All right, boys and girls. We have one new person today, and we are getting 3 more over the next week. 2 are transfers, 2 are new. He is one of the new ones. We are getting Smith from the 52 and Chipolski from the 78. The other new person is a girl. She will not be here until Friday." She sat on the table, looking at the group of EMT's and firefighters.   
  
"That makes a team of 10 for us and a team of 4 for Carlos. Your new paramedics are due in Friday. Until then, I was told to let you ride alone, but that's not happening. Carlos, pick an option, one of my firefighters here as a Paramedic sub, or ride with Levine and 2 firefighters pair together for 55-2."   
  
"I'll take Levine. That way, if there is a fire, they can go and we will take the other cases."  
  
"Good deal. Walsh, Gagnon, your in 55-2. Enjoy! DK, you get the privilege of showing our new probie the ropes. But, when we go to a fire, he is my responsibility. If something happens to him, I don't want you involved. He is on probation under me, and I will take care of him. Just, look out for him. We were all probies once; we all made first day mistakes, let's make sure he doesn't get hurt." She broke up the meeting and with a small peck on the cheek, Carlos moved with Levine to the bus. Warren came out and passed the papers to her. She went back into her office and looked them over, nodding.  
  
"All right, you're all set. For now, go with DK and get the famous 55 tour. When he's done with the firehouse, if we don't get a call, I will show you the precinct. You may as well get to know the cops. Before the Paramedics leave, I will introduce them to you as well."  
  
"All right ma'am." He went out to find DK, and was lead around. Mercedes filed the paperwork, faxing parts to downtown. She walked out and went downstairs, seeing DK give him a tour of the truck. She went to 55-3 and looked in, seeing Carlos.  
  
"Come on; let me introduce you to the new guy."  
  
"I already met him, before my shower."  
  
"All right, as long as he knows who you are." She walked to Levine and introduced Warren to her. Once DK was done, she walked him across the street, before the usual teams could leave. Mercedes walked to the desk, with Warren and looked at Swertzky who stared Warren down.  
  
"Is Mo around? I want to introduce the new guy to some of the cops, so he isn't so rattled by their presence."  
  
"He's in the locker room. Go ahead."  
  
"That's Swertzky, he's important. He's a Sergeant." She led him to the locker room and cleared her throat. Ty, Sully, Bosco, Sasha, Gustier, and Yokas turned, and a couple extra cops whistled at her. Warren looked around and saw the man from a picture on her wall at work.  
  
"Warren, that's Ty Davis, his partner Sully, Sasha Monroe, her partner Gustler, Yokas and her partner, my brother, Bosco. And the peanut gallery on the side. Everyone this is Kevin Warren, my new firefighter." She pointed to each and they all nodded.  
  
"Watch out for her, she might have a nice ass, but she's tough as nails." One of cops said, and she sneered at him. Bosco jumped up and got in his face.  
  
"That's my sister you're talking about! Back off!"  
  
"Kindergarten." Mercedes whispered to Warren who just smiled.  
  
"See ya later boys and girls." Mercedes left the argument and went back outside. She walked across the street just in time to hear the alarm.  
  
"Station 55, Adam 55-2 and 55-3, respond to a house fire, 5678 75th Street."  
  
"Welcome to the 55." She ran into the bay and got her gear on, showing him where to sit, then jumping front. 


	3. Loss

When the 55 pulled up, the fire was raging. Mercedes jumped out, followed by the team and shook her head. This was gunna be a long night. It was one of the 2 Family homes that existed in their Borough of NYC. She nodded to DK, who grabbed Walsh and went in. She looked at new Guy, who was staring in awe. She poked him and pointed towards the hoses. He ran over as she called for a 5" and he hooked up it to a hydrant, running over to her with it. She nodded for him to follow her and moved for the building.   
  
"OK, put your mask on. When we go in, I want you right behind me. Do not let go of the hose, this is a major fire and I don't want you hurt." She claimed as they walked in through the front door. He nodded and followed closely, looking around. She held the nozzle and came up behind DK and Walsh. She passed the line off to them and then commenced her check of the house. They moved up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
On the ground, Bosco pulled up with Monroe and looked up, sighing. He walked over, blocking traffic and trying to keep bystanders back. He turned to hear one of the windows on the 3rd floor explode. The glass flew everywhere as he kept people back. He saw the 55 squad and hoped his sister was all right. Carlos and Levine waited to see if anyone came out with any of the firefighters. Bosco walked over, asking how it was going. Carlos shrugged, not really sure. No firefighters had come out yet, but there were no signs that anyone was in danger.  
  
In the fire, DK called saying he was moving to the second floor as Mercedes moved to the 3rd. It was a small apartment type room, and she cleared it for it to be hosed down. She looked over at the new kid, who was watching her.   
  
"We can go outside now. DK and Walsh can handle what's going on. We just need to be break up the floor from downstairs and we are done. Come on." She walked out, keeping him near her. She moved to the 2nd floor and called to DK, telling him that she was going to break the floor up. He acknowledged and she demonstrated how to break the floor. Kevin copied her and succeeded in busting the floor. She nodded, moving them into the kitchen, and told him to bust the windows. He broke them, and hit the wall near the stove. She heard a hissing and her eyes widened. She grabbed him, shoving him out the door.  
  
Carlos was watching the building as it burned. He saw DK and Walsh come out, then the building blew up. His eyes widened as DK and Walsh were thrown forward, against the street. He ran over to them as form flew out of the 2nd floor window. Mercedes slammed into the lawn full force, moaning from pain. The probie was nowhere in sight. She rolled onto her back and coughed as Carlos ran to her and checked her out. Bosco ran to her side as she looked at him. She was just dazed, no major injuries, and asked about the probie.   
  
"He didn't come out. You were thrown from a window." He helped Carlos get her on a board as she tried to get up.  
  
"Oh god! No!" She fell against the backboard, cursing. She thought she got him out. She threw him for a reason, what happened? Carlos put her on a stretcher and shoved her into the Bus. Levine started to drive as DK and Walsh got in back with Bosco. Mercedes had only gotten minor heat exhaustion and a concussion. But the poor probie, he died in the explosion. His body would be found a day later, in the rubble. 


	4. Injuries

Mercedes rested on a gurney in an exam room. Carlos sat on one side of her bed and Bosco sat on the other side. She was cleaned up, and had an IV in her arm, waiting for the results of her X-Rays. She stared up at he ceiling, eyes red-rimmed from crying. Carlos stroked her hand as he ran his other hand through his short hair. The Doctor walked in, holding her X-Ray and some papers.  
  
"Mrs. Nieto, we have the results of your X-Rays. You have a herniated disc, and a fractured tailbone. Fortunately both are minor, but you will still need some therapy. I wrote you a prescription for Vicodin for the pain. I set up an appointment with a therapist upstairs." He passed her small pile of papers, and signed her out.   
  
"I'll go and get this filled for you and meet you outside." Carlos said, standing up and taking the papers. He kissed Mercedes softly was off. Bosco helped her get dressed as she winced from the pain.  
  
"Captain Morse downtown gave you the next week off. He talked to me outside."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"So you can get some rest. After today I am tempted to make you resign."  
  
"No way in hell! I love my job; it was my fault he died, though." She sighed, trying to get her shoes on.  
  
"No it wasn't Mercedes. The Gas Company said they shut of the gas and they didn't. That was why it happened. You could have died too; it had nothing to do with you."  
  
"He was my probie! I should have pulled out when I sent DK and Walsh out. I decided to be a big shot and impress him by showing him what I knew."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself. You were doing your job. You didn't know anything was going to happen."  
  
"Can we stop talking about this? I want to go home and go to bed." Bosco walked out with her to the waiting bus that Carlos was already in. It was after their shift, and Carlos needed to bring it back to the station. She sat in back, next to Bosco and laid down. He looked down at her and sighed softly.  
  
When they pulled up to the station, everyone from the TW was gone. Bosco gently picked up Mercedes and carried her to Carlos' SUV. He gently laid her down in the backseat and got in the passenger side. After a moment, Carlos came over and got in the driver's side.  
  
"Let's go home, she's wiped out. She seriously blames herself for what happened to that new guy." Bosco said softly, looking towards Carlos as he pulled out onto Arthur.  
  
"It wasn't her fault. The Fire Department is going to do an investigation, but they already know who is at fault, it was the Gas Company. I could never know it feels to lose someone under me. Especially when it was her first training job."  
  
"I have seen new cops die, but never under my supervision. I couldn't tell you the amount of pain she feels right now. I just hope she snaps out of it soon. I hate being unable to help her in any way." He sighed as Carlos parked the car and got out. Bosco hopped out and went for the door of the apartment building. Carlos gently pulled Mercedes into his arms and carried her into the building.   
  
After laying Mercedes on the bed and putting the paperwork and prescriptions on her nightstand, he went out into the living room and looked at Bosco. Bosco was already in his boxers, and holding a beer, resting on the sofa.  
  
"I think I'll see if Rose can take Mikey to NJ for a little while. He doesn't need to see his mother in this condition. Bad enough she can't go back to work for a week, but she's gunna be a royal bitch when she finds out she can't do what she usually does."  
  
"What do you mean? She is fine, except for her disc and tailbone."  
  
"Her tailbone is fractured. She won't be able to lift anything, run, or work out. If she makes it worse, she could end up crippled. That's why she needs to see a therapist. She needs to progress to daily activities again. The doctor told me she might not be able to go back to work for another 6 weeks, at least."  
  
"She's gunna be pissed. You can tell her! I am not going near that." Bosco said as he turned on the news, to see the explosion.  
  
~~~~~NEWSCAST`~~~~~  
  
"Today, a fire ripped through one of the colonial 2 family homes in this unique residential neighborhood. The fire is said to be accidental, but the arson investigators are still checking it out. As you can see from this earlier footage, an explosion took place that injured one firefighter and killed another. Kevin Warren, a 22-year-old firefighter was on his first day when he was killed by the explosion. 26 year old Mercedes Boscorelli-Nieto, the 55th Precinct's newest Lieutenant was injured when she was blown out of the second story window. She was treated and released from the hospital. We tried to reach her family for comment, but they would not speak on camera.   
  
Mercedes Boscorelli-Nieto is the sister of Michael Boscorelli, the drug dealer that was murdered after initiating a gang war last year. Her other brother, Maurice is a prominent veteran of the NYPD, and could not be reached for comments. We did get in contact with her husband, Carlos Nieto, a FDNY paramedic, who gave no comment also. We will bring you more details when they arrive."  
  
Carlos growled, turning off the TV. He looked at Bosco who was clenching his fists and had his jaw set. She stood up, shaking his head, trying not to throw anything. Carlos moved to his bedroom and looked Bosco.   
  
"Why can't they leave things alone? Always drumming up stupid shit that doesn't need to be brought up." Bosco stormed into his room as Carlos watched him, sighing. 


	5. Desperation

Mercedes had been discharged from the hospital for a week now and her pain still hadn't gone away. The therapy wasn't helping and the Vicodin's were making her nauseous. She walked down the street, passing various bars, and looked up at the bar her brother, Mikey, used to hang out in. After a moment of thinking, she walked in, and leaned on the bar.  
  
"Where's Matty?" She asked the bartender, who had moved up to her and asked her if she wanted something.  
  
"There's no Matty here." He shook his head, starting to walk away.  
  
"I'm Mikey Boscorelli's sister. I need to see Matty. I know he's here you can either tell him I am here, or I can go where I know he's hiding and pull him out."  
  
"All right, hold on." The Bartender eyed her and walked into the back. After a moment a stoned out guy with red and blue hair walked out, and moved to her side.  
  
"Hey, Mercedes. How you been? What can I do ya for?" He touched her arm. Matty always liked her, but knew, with Mikey around, he never had a chance.  
  
"In pain. I need some shit."  
  
"Which kind? I got it all."  
  
"I know. I need something to make this pain go away, but won't make it obvious to my brother and husband I am on it. I need to be alert at the same time."  
  
"I got just what you want, but it'll cost you." He guided her into the back room. She looked at the various people lying on the floor. She recognized half of them and just shook her head. She looked at Matty who passed her a bag of coke. It was pretty big, about 2 8-Balls worth. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Call the first one on the house. I know it's not your first, but you get the family discount. After this it'll be $200 a bag."  
  
"All right. I got your pager #. If I need you, I'll call. Thanks."  
  
"Hey how do I know this isn't a bust?"  
  
She looked over at him, blinking. He had a point. She could be in there to bust them, her brother was a cop, and she had denounced all drugs from day one. She looked at him and opened the bag. She was pro at breaking up the rock, simply from watching her brother do it so often. She broke it up and smoothed it out, making neat lines with the razor he had. She took the $100 bill sitting on the counter, and snorted the lines, all 3, one at a time, after a 5-second pause. She looked up at him and sniffed, eyebrow raising.  
  
"Nice. Free high when you hang out with us. Come by, I'll hook ya up."  
  
"Nah, my brother ever sees me in here, I am a dead firefighter."  
  
"All right. I'll check ya lataz." They knuckle bumped and she walked out, stashing the coke in her bag. She moved down the street, towards the firehouse, and walked up to the Bus Carlos was sitting in as some new girl was getting it ready. Carlos looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back, love." He got out and walked to her, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and smiled. He had no clue what he was hugging, in her bag, was almost $500.00 in cocaine and she was high as a kite. She walked upstairs and looked around. DK and Walsh, along with the other 2 new people were sitting around the TV. She went into her office and thought about what to do with the stash she had. She could put it in her desk? No people might need paperwork and find it. She decided the best place was her locker. It had a lock, and it wasn't visible. No one knew her combination. She put her stuff in the locker and sighed, closing it. 


	6. Busted

Mercedes had become more addicted to Cocaine with each passing week. It had been almost 6 weeks since Kevin died and between the Vicodin and Cocaine, Mercedes had become more aggravated and paranoid. She didn't trust anyone or anything, and her and Carlos were on the outs. She was in need of a fix now, and had no money. She needed a favor and moved into the bar, moving into Matty's office. She stepped before him and looked at him.  
  
"I need some, now."  
  
"You haven't paid me for the last time. I know a way you can pay me for it." He had ideas. She would never go for that, though.  
  
"Please, I'll give you my jewelry. I just need to get rid of this pain. Here." She took off her watch. It had her initials inscribed under the hands of the clock. It was worth a good $500.00.  
  
"And this is for?"  
  
"It will cover my debt, and get me enough to last the week. Please. I need it Matty." She looked down at him; she had lost significant weight, and had gone pale since becoming addicted to Coke. She looked towards his stash, even though it wasn't obvious. He nodded, getting out a bag.  
  
"Here you go. You are paid off. But next time you want some, I want Cash up front, or something else. As incentive, I will give you a bonus. here is a bottle of Prozac, try them, they relax you good." He moved his hand over her thigh and she backed away. She shook her head.  
  
"Thanks Matty." She was out the door. She moved towards her car and heard sirens. Her heart jumped in her throat as she looked around the corner and saw units of cops surrounding the bar. She jumped in her car and took off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ty Davis, Sasha Monroe, Maurice Boscorelli, Faith Yokas, Jonathon Sullivan, Sergeant Christopher, and Lieutenant Swertzky as well as ESU and ACU searched the place. They gathered up the druggies and Matty, lining them against the wall outside. Davis and Monroe looked through his belongs as Bosco and Yokas walked in, to help. Davis opened the desk drawer and paused, seeing the watch.  
  
"Yo, Boz, isn't this Mercedes watch?" He held it up, showing it to him. Bosco grabbed it and looked it over, nodding.  
  
"How did... She was wearing it this morning. Oh no. Why didn't I see it!" Without explaining he ran outside and grabbed Matty. He knew him from when Mikey hung out with him. He threw him into the street and pinned him.  
  
"How did you get my sister's watch! Tell me!" He kneed his head against the pavement. Yokas, Davis and Monroe watched as he grilled the guy. Cruz walked over and demanded to know what was going on. Bosco gave no answer and Matty laughed.  
  
"She bought a good-sized bag from me." He looked up. Only Bosco heard him, and Cruz wanted to know what was going on. The opportunity to bust a ring involving a cop, that would give her recognition up the ass. She wanted it, no matter who it hurt. Bosco pulled him up, getting in his face, speaking softly, yet firmly.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About 5 minutes. I thought she was doing a bust for you. Until you found her watch and asked me where it came from." He looked Bosco in the eyes.  
  
"No, she wasn't doing a bust. But you will be." He threw Matty at ACU and Cruz walked up to him, demanding an answer.  
  
"Bosco, what is going on? Tell me!"  
  
"He used to sell drugs to my brother! I hate him. Why don't you go do your job and get off my ass!" He walked away from her. He wanted to go after his sister, but he had to finish up here. He knew who to ask for help, and would do so. He had to help her, and he knew who would agree without getting her in trouble. He called Carlos, and told him to meet after their shift at Haggerty's. 


	7. Team Effort

It was midnight at Haggerty's and Ty, Faith, Bosco, Carlos and Sully sat around a booth. Bosco explained to them what happened, and how he thought Mercedes had become addicted to Coke. They all shook their heads; never imagining her, of all people would get into that. She saw what it did to Mikey, but with her life the way it had been, it wasn't overly surprising. Sully looked at Bosco.  
  
"How do you want us to help? I am not trekking it up to that boonies Cabin you dragged me to."  
  
"We might have to. I have seen Mikey go through withdrawals. It is ten times worse than Alcohol. She could be trying to kill herself. Between the Vicodin and Cocaine, no wonder she looks like she does now." Bosco looked at Sully, his voice soft, and sounded sad.  
  
"Look, we have to get a plan in order. I am not losing my sister like I lost my brother. Carlos, what do you think we should do?" Carlos shifted slightly at Bosco's question. He moved out of their apartment just 2 weeks ago, tired of Mercedes constant fighting with him. He never knew she was as bad as Bosco thought she was. He felt terrible now for not seeing the signs and shrugged.  
  
"We would need medical supplies, no matter where we went. Cocaine withdrawal can lead to seizures, even Cardiac Arrest. We would have to stay someplace close to the hospital, but keep it far enough away from an influence. Why not our place? It's only 10 blocks from Mercy, and with you and me there, she won't get out to get anything. We could keep her in the bedroom and raid the house of any drugs. Pain meds or illegals."  
  
"All right. We will do 2 team watches. Me and Ty, Carlos and Yokas, Sully, we'll need you to raid the place and make sure she has nothing in the house. A daily check. All right?" They all agreed and set their plan into motion. Carlos went back to the station with Ty and got extra supplies and an extra portable monitor, in case. Bosco, Yokas and Sully headed towards their apartment and waited for Carlos and Ty.  
  
Once they all were together, they stormed into the building and moved into the apartment. All of the lights were out, and Sully began the search. Yokas helped him as Bosco searched the apartment slowly. God knows what she could do when high. He moved into his bedroom as Carlos moved into their bedroom. He turned on the light and let out a yell. Bosco ran in with Ty and saw Mercedes. She was in a halter top and shorts, completely unconscious, cocaine and Prozac and Vicodin on the night stand. Ty grabbed the bottles and looked at them as Carlos and Bosco moved her form the bed to the floor. Carlos checked for her pulse and looked at Bosco. He got out his stethoscope and listened for breathing. 


	8. Dire Straits

"Boz, the Prozac isn't hers, and the Vic's were refilled today. It says there are 30 in the bottle. I can only find 10. The Prozac is written out to someone, and says there should be 30 in the bottle. I can only see 4. The cocaine looks like at least 3 or 4 lines." He kneeled next to her head and tilted her head back, as Carlos got out a bag and an ET Tube. He hooked her up to the monitor and saw a rapid almost tachachardic pulse. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but stayed focused.  
  
"Ty, keep an eye on the monitor, I need to tube her." He moved to her head and tilted her head back slightly. He put the tube down her throat and hooked the bag up to it. He told Ty to squeeze the bag and looked at Bosco. Bosco looked like hell. He held his sister's hand as Carlos heard the monitor go erratic. He saw her go flat-line and started chest compressions. Bosco started to cry as Sully and Yokas moved into the room. Yokas gasped seeing what they saw. Carlos cursed softly as he pressed her chest, not getting much of a response. Ty squeezed the bag, forcing air into her lungs.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Bosco looked towards Sully and Yokas and they shook their heads.  
  
"Everything is in here; get rid it, please?" Ty said to them as he continued to squeeze the bag. After a moment, the monitor started to beep with her heart rate turning somewhat normal. Carlos leaned back and sighed, starting an IV in her hand. He looked at Bosco and tied the bag to the bedpost. Ty stopped squeezing the bag as Carlos listened to see if she would breathe on her own. He nodded and gently pulled the tube out. He had others in case something happened. He gently tapped Mercedes cheek, getting her to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw them all and sat up.  
  
"What were you trying to do Mercedes?" Bosco looked at her as she stumbled up and sat on the bed.  
  
"I think I have the answer right here." Sully held out the note and Bosco read it, looking over at her.  
  
"Are you nuts? You tried to commit suicide!" He stood up, cursing.  
  
"Bosco, we have to get her to the hospital, or call Mary. She can get the things we need, and she won't tell anyone. We have to get this out of her system; she can die wit that dosage in her system." Carlos said as Ty was already on the phone with Mercy. He convinced Mary to get the things they needed and not tell anyone.  
  
"Mercedes, why? You could have come to us." Carlos looked at her and touched her cheek. She slapped his hand away and growled at him.  
  
"Go to you? You always fight with me. I am out of here." She tried to stand up, and collapsed. The heart monitor she was attached to showed her going tachachardic again. Carlos cried out and laid her down, starting compressions again. Ty got the bag and started to force air into her lungs.  
  
"Bosco, open the drug bag. I might need some stuff in there. Damn it, she's in V-Fib." He got the defibrillator ready and shocked his own wife. Her body jerked but the rhythm stayed the same. He waited a moment, turning it up and shocked her again. Her body jerked more and she went flat-line. He started to pump her chest again, crying softly. After 10 minutes of CPR, Mary came in, holding the bags of stuff they needed. She moved Ty and assisted Carlos.  
  
"Davis, there is a container of Charcoal in there. Get it out as well as the tube. Once we get her back we are going to have to give it to her." Mary gave Ty the order and he followed. Yokas helped Bosco into the living room. Carlos' brow was glistening with sweat as he pressed his wife's chest, watching her slowly die in front of him. Mary re-tubed her and attached the bag to the tube and gave her oxygen that way. After 5 long minutes, the Monitor gave off a heartbeat. Carlos leaned back and thanked god.  
  
"Ok, pass me the tube, I have to feed it to her stomach." Mary got the tube and moved it down one of her nostrils. Moving it slowly, she stopped at a point and checked where it was. She was satisfied it was in her stomach and attached the charcoal container to the tube, letting it feed through her nose to her stomach.  
  
"What will that do?" Ty looked over at Mary as she stood up.  
  
"It will get rid of the toxins in her system. I brought enough to rid her body, if it hasn't already set in. She doesn't deserve this; you should bring her to the hospital."  
  
"We can't. If we do, the FD will find out and she will lose her job. We have to keep her here and help her from here." Bosco looked at her, pleading for her to agree. After a moment, she nodded. Ty sighed with relief. Carlos stayed by his wife, and sighed. He hoped she would be all right. Everyone but Carlos started to walk out when they heard him yell.   
  
"She's seizing!" They all ran back in as Carlos moved his arms, and Mercedes body Convulsed. 


	9. Rehab

It had been 2 days since they found her, almost dead on the floor. At this stage in the game, she was suffering from cold and hot flashes, trembles, shivers and shakes. Her skin was pale and she threw up everything she ate. Bosco was worried about his sister, but never told their mother. He knew she couldn't handle 2 druggy kids. It was around 8 PM on the second day, things went from bad to worse.  
  
Bosco sat at the kitchen table, across from Carlos. They were playing a game of Rummy. Mercedes was sitting on the couch, swaying with 5 blankets wrapped around her. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. She claimed she was cold, but she had beads of sweat developing on her forehead. She looked over at them and growled.  
  
"Shut off the damn TV! I have a headache!" She suddenly threw off the blankets and was fanning herself. Bosco reached for the remote and turned off the TV. Carlos looked over at her and sighed softly. She looked terrible. Her hair was greasy, she was deathly pale and the trembling was getting worse. He looked at Bosco who knew what he was thinking and only nodded in agreement. Carlos moved to her and took her wrist, to make sure she was still stable. She yanked her arm back.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" She slapped his hand and moved to the other side of the sofa. He moved to face her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I have to check your pulse. You're doing good and I don't want you to de-stabilize." He looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot and somewhat glazed over. He sighed and tried again. She slapped him across the face.  
  
"I said leave me alone! Go away! Go back to the orphanage you came from!" She moved and went into her bedroom. Carlos' mouth dropped as she said the orphanage insult and looked at Bosco. They both knew she didn't mean what she said, but it still hurt. Bosco got up and went after her.  
  
"Mercedes! Get back here! We are doing this to help you!" He shoved her door and moved to her. She looked up at him and stood up, getting in his face.  
  
"Helping me? You're trying to help me again? Last time I checked, you're helping me only got me beaten more by our father! You never helped me! You're help got me shoved in the closet and thrown down stairs! Why don't you help me by using that gun attached to your ankle and killing yourself!" She shoved him away from her. Bosco stumbled back about a foot as Carlos walked in. Bosco grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the bed.  
  
"Watch your mouth. I couldn't help Mikey, but I'll be damned if I am going to let you go down like he did. Carlos, check her out, I got her." Mercedes fought against him, but Bosco was twice the strength she was. Carlos checked her vitals and wrote them down. There was a knock on the door. Bosco got off of her and pulled her into the living room, sitting her on the couch. Carlos answered the door and let Ty and Sully in. Mercedes snorted and looked away.  
  
"Well if it isn't Krispy Kreme." Mercedes smirked at her joke and moved to the window, opening it, trying to cool off. Sully looked at her and rolled his eyes, then looked at Ty.   
  
"Was I that bad?"  
  
"You were worse." Bosco looked at him and smiled. He looked at his sister, who was half hanging out the window.   
  
"It's 10 degrees out, shouldn't you shut that?" Ty said, looking at her.  
  
"She's going through a hot flash, if we don't let her cool off, she could spike a fever and become worse." Carlos sighed.  
  
"Watch her, she's spitting out some evil things. You get a hold of Jimmy and Kim?"  
  
"Yeah, they are coming to help out. Kim got some more supplies and said she would do a watch, with you and Carlos. Jimmy said he would stick around with me, and then Sully and Yokas can work together. Kim said she would pull doubles with Yokas and you. She thinks a paramedic should be here at all times. They will be here in about an hour."  
  
"Good, maybe Jimmy can hold her down. She's saying some cruel things, and I am trying not to hurt her." Bosco said softly, looking down.  
  
"Hurt me, please. I would love for you to turn into dad. Beating on me and knocking me around like a toy. Bring it Mo. Let's see how Ma likes you hitting me." She slowly moved towards him. Carlos stepped in front of her; and stopped her from getting in Bosco's face again.  
  
"Mercedes, go sit down. You don't want to start a fight you will lose." He looked at her and pointed to the couch.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? I knew I should never have married you. You're a waste of space that womanizes and has no emotion. I can't believe I wasted my time with you! I should have stayed single, and then maybe I wouldn't have turned into a cokehead!" Everything she said stung him like a needle. He knew it was because of withdrawals, but it was killing him hearing this. She looked up at him with an evil smirk, turning. She was satisfied that she hurt him, she would do anything for a fix, and getting them to leave her alone would do it, in her mind. As she moved to the couch she went slack, her body started to tremble. She fell to the floor, in a seizure, as white foam started to come out of her mouth. 


	10. Breakdown

The seizure lasted about 30 seconds. In that time, Carlos laid her out flat, using a scope to keep her from biting her tongue. He put a pillow under her head to keep her from knocking herself out. Bosco had grabbed the bag as Carlos started to get the foam out of her mouth. Ty and Sully stood on the side watching.  
  
"What happened?" Bosco looked at Carlos.  
  
"It happens when you have drug withdrawals. We just need to make sure she doesn't get hurt." He pulled out his stethoscope and checked her heart rate and breathing. He leaned back, sighing with a smile. He picked up her body and moved it to the couch, covering her with a blanket. He moved to where Ty and Sully were.   
  
"She going to be all right?" Sully looked at him. He was worried; he loved Mercedes like his own daughter. Carlos nodded, looking up at him.  
  
"She should be, her pulse seems normal and she's breathing. She probably just suffered lack of oxygen from screaming. I just need to keep an eye on her until she wakes up." They all moved to the kitchen table and sat down, talking until Jimmy and Kim arrived.  
  
When Kim and Jimmy came in, Jimmy looked over at Mercedes and shook his head. He felt partially to blame, since he left the 55 and she took on his job. If he had stayed, he felt this never would have happened. He sat next to Sully and looked around. Kim moved the bags into the bedroom and came out, sitting on Jimmy's lap.  
  
"How is she doing?" Kim looked at Carlos.  
  
"She just had a seizure. We stopped it and she seems fine, but she had the white foam coming out of her mouth. I'm not sure if that's good or bad."  
  
"Has she eaten?"  
  
"No. She tried 3 times, and puked each time. I hope she gets over this fast. I don't know how much longer I can lie to her boss."  
  
"I got it covered, Carlos, don't worry." Jimmy said, looking over at Bosco. Bosco looked terrible. He hadn't slept or eaten, and his face was pale from worry.  
  
After a few hours, Bosco and Carlos went to Ty's place to sleep. Jimmy, Kim and Ty sat at the table, watching Mercedes wake up. She sat up and looked around, shivering. She saw the three of them and shook her head.  
  
"Asshole patrol, yippee. What happened? Carlos and Mo couldn't take me anymore? They pawned me off on you?" She looked at Ty, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Mercedes, you're petty insults won't work. So keep your trap shut." Ty looked at her. She laughed and looked at Jimmy and Kim.  
  
"Who let you in? I don't want you two here. You abandoned me; this is all your fault too. If you had stayed, I never would have been blamed for the new guy's death. Jimmy, you did this to me." Jimmy blinked and was wracked with guilt. He looked down as Kim whispered to him. He shook his head, and looked at Mercedes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Day 4.  
  
Mercedes had gotten past the trembling and shaking. She was now to the point where she saw things that weren't there, and nightmares. She slept most of the day, but woke up every 3 or 4 hours screaming or puking. It was Bosco and Carlos' turn. Carlos was asleep next to Mercedes, and Bosco was awake, watching her. He watched her shake in her sleep and moan. The moaning woke up Carlos. It was 3 AM.  
  
"Get off of me!" She screamed in her sleep, scratching at her arms. She felt itchy all over and was trying to get the bugs off of her she saw in her nightmare. Carlos took her arms and held them away from her, so she couldn't hurt herself. Suddenly she sat up, and started to puke into the bucket they placed for her. She fell back onto the bed, crying.  
  
"I need coke. Please, Carlos. Just one hit. I need it, please." She pleaded with him. He shook his head and turned from her, moving to the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm not helping you get drugs. I am helping you get better. You will thank me someday." He moved into the bathroom to get a rag to clean her up.  
  
"You're useless! No wonder I couldn't have kids, you're as soft in the bedroom as you are on everything else! I hate you! When I am done I want a divorce!" She screamed at him and stumbled up. She ran into Bosco's bedroom and opened the cabinet. Bosco chased after her and grabbed her as she knocked stuff off the shelves.  
  
"Stop it Mercedes! There are no drugs in there!" He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. She looked at him, crying hysterically.  
  
"I need it, Mo. Please, help me, I need a fix." She crumpled in his arms, falling to the floor in hysterics. He sat with her, rocking her as she cried on his chest.  
  
"In a few days you will be glad you are off of it. Please, make it through the next few days, for me and Mikey. Your son needs you." He pet her hair as she cried. Carlos walked in and saw the scene and sat next to her. She fell asleep in Bosco's arms, after crying herself to sleep. 


	11. Back to Normal

Day 7  
  
Mercedes sat at the kitchen table, drinking some OJ. She was sitting between Jimmy and Carlos, with Bosco in the kitchen. She looked at each of them, still unable to hold down any food. She looked at each one of them. Jimmy was shuffling cards as Carlos poured sugar into his coffee. She felt like shit. She had flu like symptoms and was still pale. She felt horrible for saying everything she did, and had apologized repeatedly. She still felt paranoid that they were mad at her, though they weren't. She was 95% done with her withdrawals; she just needed to get past the flu like state she was in.   
  
"Rummy." Jimmy said, smiling at Carlos. Bosco had finished making dinner and moved into the dining room. She smelled the food and darted for the bathroom, slamming the door. Bosco shrugged and went on eating. It was 20 minutes before she came out, and she lay on the couch. They had never left alone from the moment they found her. She was tired of their 24/7 presence, but knew there was nothing she could do.   
  
"Carlos." She said softly, shoving the covers off of her an hour after lying on the couch. Carlos looked over at her and answered her.  
  
"What is it Merc?"  
  
"I feel so hot. Come take my temperature." She sat up, wiping the sweat off her forehead. He moved to her and took her temperature, nodding.  
  
"102.5, if it goes past 103, we're gunna sticks you in an ice bath." He helped her get comfortable again and she passed out. Carlos sat down next Bosco again and sighed.   
  
"Is it almost over?" Jimmy looked between them hoping for a yes.  
  
"Yeah, the Flu like symptoms are the final stage. After this, the only thing she has to do is keep herself from it. I know she can, if we show her how much she has to live for."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Around 9PM, Carlos decided it was time to move her to the bed. He moved to her and reached for her, feeling the heat radiating from her body. He looked up at Bosco ad pointed to the thermometer. Bosco brought it to him and he checked her temperature.  
  
"Jimmy! Get ice water running in the tub, she's spiking a 105! Throw Ice in there and I will get her in the tub. Hurry!" Carlos lifted her up as Jimmy ran to run the cold water. Bosco got the ice and poured it into the bathtub. Carlos laid her in the ice water as it ran. When the level reached her chest, Jimmy turned it off and they let her lay in it. Carlos sighed and hoped she didn't have another seizure. He watched for the few hours she was in the water, until her teeth started to chatter.  
  
"Jimmy, grab body towel. Lay it on the floor. Boz, grab a change of clothes for her, so we can get her out of these wet clothes." He pulled her out of the water and laid her on the towel. Jimmy and him rubbed her down and Jimmy looked over at him.  
  
"You want me to go so you can remove her clothes?"  
  
"Please? I'll be out in a minute." Bosco threw him the clothes and they shut the door. Carlos got her clothes off and dried her body. Her skin was so cool, but it brought her temperature down to 100. He sat her up and got her nightshirt on and a pair of shorts. He lifted her up in his arms and opened the door, moving her into the bedroom. By this time is was 1 AM and they were all exhausted. Ty had come during the change, and Jimmy had left. Carlos covered Mercedes with a sheet as Bosco went into his room, to go to bed. Ty sat in a chair, watching Mercedes and Carlos as they slept.  
  
Ty eventually nodded off, and at around 5 AM, Mercedes woke up. She saw Carlos and Ty, and inched her way across the room, the door creaked a bit but she slipped through the one part that was open. She moved for the cupboard, as if searching for something. Suddenly the lights came on and Bosco and Ty stood there, staring at her. She was kneeling on the counter, reaching into a coffee can that was hidden in the back.  
  
"Mercedes... That better not be what I think it is." 


	12. Forgiveness

Mercedes froze in her tracks, looking at them with a guilty face. Bosco grabbed the can from her hand and she pouted. Ty looked in the can and his mouth dropped.   
  
"Girl you sneaking around for this?" Ty looked at Bosco as he pulled out a bunch of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups containers. She nodded, looking at them.   
  
"I was hungry, and I haven't been able to hold down anything you cook. Big Surprise. I have been eating them, Sully's been bringing them to me and hiding them. I know your weakness is Chocolate and Peanut Butter, and I didn't want you eating them. Am I in trouble?" She looked at Bosco, on the verge of tears. She had been very emotional after the outbursts and nightmares. Bosco walked to her and hugged her tightly, putting the packages in his pockets.  
  
"No, You just had me scared. I thought it was Coke."  
  
"Mo, It's been a week. I am past the need. You should have more faith in me, I am not Mikey. I have willpower." She took them out of his pocket and started to eat them. Carlos came out of the bedroom and looked at them.   
  
"What's going on?" He scratched his head and looked at each of them  
  
"We busted Mercedes going through her stash."  
  
"Stash? Of what? She had Coke?" He looked at her getting pissed and upset.  
  
"No, Peanut Butter Cups!" Ty busted out laughing. Carlos felt dumb, assuming she had drugs in the house and watched her munch on the cups. He moved to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're over the drugs?"  
  
"Yes. I have no desire to do them, after this past week. Forgive me for everything I said?" She nuzzled her nose to his cheek, and kissed his neck softly.  
  
"You're forgiven, but please; never do that to me again. I was so scared I would lose you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. For the first time in almost 2 months, it seemed everything was back to normal. Bosco looked at them and shook his head, pulling Ty out of the room.  
  
"Here is where they get all mushy, let's go get a Movie, I'm gunna be sick." He left the two of them alone, making out as Ty got one last glance and looked at Bosco.  
  
"Don't they ever quit? They are together 24/7. Damn!" 


	13. Conclusion

April 1, 2004  
  
Mercedes had returned from her 'family leave' with Carlos. Per her and Jimmy's request, DK was given the position of Lieu and she went back to just being a firefighter. She walked in with Carlos and smiled to everyone. She had gained some of the weight she lost, but would have to go back to Strength Training double time to make up for the muscle she lost. She went to her locker and got her work out clothes and smiled to DK.  
  
"Congrats. You deserved it more than I did." She smiled and hugged him, moving to the Gym upstairs. She sat on the bench and started down at 100, from 200. She worked up a sweat and went to re-gaining her muscle. She finished her workout after 30 minutes and stood up, getting dizzy. She stumbled to the door and called out for Carlos before collapsing to the floor. Carlos ran up and found her, picking her up. He moved her to the floor, screaming for Levine to get the bags. Levine came up a moment later and Carlos hooked her up to the monitor. He saw an erratic heart rate, but couldn't tell if it was from her workout or a problem. Levine brought up the backboard and they placed her on it. DK and Walsh watched with the 2 new people and asked what happened. Carlos didn't answer and told Walsh to get Bosco.   
  
As Carlos and Levine put Mercedes on the stretcher, Bosco came running over, in a panic. He got in back with Carlos and watched his sister, holding her hand.  
  
"What happened, Carlos?"  
  
"I don't know. She went to go work out. I guess she finished, called for me, and I found her unconscious. Awe god, what if she did damage to her heart?" They spoke softly so Levine didn't hear them  
  
"Will they be able to tell if drugs caused it?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see." They pulled up to Mercy and rushed her into the hospital. A few minutes after they took over her care, Faith, Ty and Sully ran in.   
  
"What happened?" Ty asked Bosco as he paced.  
  
"Carlos said he found her like that after she called for him after a workout. What if she did permanent damage? Awe god, Ty."  
  
"Don't worry man, she'll be fine. We got her through the worst, she should be fine."  
  
The doctor came out and looked at the group, figuring they were with her. He talked to them, so they understood.  
  
"I am Dr. Cason. Mercedes collapsed from a lack of oxygen to her brain. She got a bump, and that was all. Has she been sick lately? Flu, Cold?"  
  
"Umm..Flu.." Carlos said softly.  
  
"That explains it then. She was working out when she collapsed, right?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"She collapsed from over-exertion. Her heart was beating too fast to get blood to her brain and she collapsed. She should be fine to discharge. I have no reason to keep her. Just keep her from the workouts that excruciating."  
  
They all stared at each other and smiled. After an hour, Mercedes came out to Carlos and Bosco. They wrapped their arms around her and moved her to the bus so they could go back to work.   
  
"Doctor said I'll have to go on paramedic duty until I get my strength up. I put in a request to work with you Carlos. I'll be damned if I work with a flake and a newbie." She looked at him as she sat in the back. Bosco laughed and Carlos smiled.   
  
"You know, since I became Supervisor, I have to train the newbies. You have to ride with Levine."  
  
"Oh hell NO!" She shook her head, as he rode towards the station. 


End file.
